


An Arrow Christmas Carol

by Xenia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU from Season 4, Break Up, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, F/M, Felicity Smoak Bashing, Getting Back Together, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Laurel Lance Lives, Not much but it's there, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: Oliver is trying to make things work with Felicity. Tommy, his parents and Shado think that Felicity isn't right for him. And what better period for some friendly ghost visit?
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 18





	1. Best friend from the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote for this fandom and this couple. I hope I can still capture their voices well and that I'm not going to much Out Of Character.  
> The first chapter is proofread but I'm not sure I'll be able to do it for every chapter. If you see any mistake let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.  
> The story will have seven chapters and I will update it everyday.  
> Hope you'll like it.

Oliver slammed the door of his apartment close behind him, carelessly threw his leather jacket in the general direction of the couch and went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. The criminal activity had been pretty low in the last few days, probably because it was close to Christmas, and the night patrol with Laurel had been easy and short. They went home early and he had a decent night sleep. His morning was supposed to be quiet too, a couple of appointments with people he didn’t like, but didn’t hate and then lunch with Felicity. After the break up him and Felicity hadn’t spoken with each other for a while, but then Laurel had almost died and somehow that had brought them close again and now they were trying to fix things between them. And things were going pretty well. Oliver was trying to take things slow, to be sure that they could really work out this time, so they weren’t back living together yet, but they were getting there and Oliver was sure that soon enough Felicity would wear her engagement ring again and they would start planning their wedding.

It had been at lunch that his day had gone to shit. He had arrived late cause his last appointment of the morning had gone longer than he expected. Him being late had put Felicity in the petulant mood that she often assumed when things didn’t go exactly how she want and that never failed to piss him off beyond reason. But he was committed to make things right with her, so he had ignored his irritation and tried to be on his best behavior. After the rocky start the lunch had gone reasonably well until something from the tv hanging on the wall of the restaurant had caught his attention. It was broadcasting a special edition of the news. He caught the words: “outside the courtroom… shooting… District Attorney Laurel Lance… hospital” and he raised his eyes just in time to see Laurel jump in front of a witness, that probably was the real target of the shooting, and get hit by a bullet in the stomach. He watched her fall backward in her father’s arms and saw a red stain of blood widen on her white shirt. He was out of the restaurant and in his car on his way to hospital in less than a minute, deaf to Felicity shouting at him to wait for her. The drive to the hospital was a nightmare. Oliver’s mind kept going back to the day Laurel had been stabbed by Dahrk. He saw Laurel fall on the ground, the pool of blood under her body. When he got to the hospital Thea was already there waiting for him. She looked worried and Oliver’s heart lost a beat. He was ready to hear her say that it was serious and that they didn’t know if Laurel would survive.  
-She’s alive. – Thea said approaching him. – She was hit close to where Dahrk stabbed her. She lost a lot of blood but the doctor are optimistic. They think she’ll be fine. Right now she’s sleeping. –  
Oliver nodded a bit relieved. But he wasn’t really reassured. The doctor had said that she was fine and that she wasn’t in danger for her life back then too, but then Laurel had crashed under his eyes and he almost lost her.  
-Can I see her?- he asked his sister and Thea walked him to her room.  
-Captain Lance is with her now. I saw her already. –  
Oliver hesitated in front of the closed door, unsure of the welcome he would receive. His relationship with Lance had greatly improved in the last years, but Oliver was always a bit weary around him.  
When he entered Quentin barely looked up at him, he just said his name in recognition and motioned for him to sit on the other side of the bed.  
Oliver had sat there in silence holding Laurel’s hand for the rest of the day. He desperately wanted her to open her eyes and smile at him and tell him that everything would be okay. He needed her to be okay.   
Once again like all those months ago when she had been stabbed by Dahrk, Oliver felt like he was breathing underwater. The mere thought of losing her made almost impossible for him to breathe.  
After a while Quentin left to go look for the person who had shot Laurel, Oliver promised him he was staying to watch over Laurel and make sure nothing would happen to her.  
He stayed there holding Laurel’s hand until the nurse kicked him when visiting hours were over.  
He saw no point in arguing and trying to convince the nurses to let him stay a while longer cause he was already planning on coming back after a short patrol of the city and spend the night with her. 

  
So now he was standing at his kitchen counter, staring into space and contemplating if he should take a shower, during which he would probably wallow in self-pity and blame himself for not being there to protect Laurel, or just change in his costume and go back to the hospital, where he would probably wallow in self pity and blame himself for not being there to protect Laurel, but at least he would do it while being with her and making sure she was safe.  
He was still pondering his possibility when he heard a noise coming from the living room. He went to check what was going on hoping that it wasn’t Felicity coming to check on him using the key to the loft that she never gave back.   
When he walked in the room he saw Tommy sitting on the couch, next to his discarded jacket.  
Only a year ago Oliver would have been shocked, maybe even a bit anxious, but Sara’s resurrection and the fight against Dahrk magic had made him realize that there was more in the world that he could possibly understand. Tommy, weather he was a ghost or his friend resurrected, in his living room wasn’t even in the top three of the weird things happened to him in the last years.  
-What are you doing, Ollie? – Tommy asked while Oliver went to sit in the armchair in front of the couch.  
\- Drinking. – he answered. He was aware that probably Tommy’s question had some deep cosmic meaning, but he wasn’t in the mood to answer deep questions. He just wanted to get this conversation over with and go back to the hospital.  
Tommy rolled his eyes.  
-I meant what are you doing with your life? –  
Oliver drowned what was left of his drink. He loved Tommy and was glad to see him, but right now he just wanted to have a quick shower, change and go back to Laurel.  
-Tommy, I love you. But please cut the crap and tell me what do you want? . –  
\- That’s rude Ollie. I come to help you and that’s the treatment I receive? – Tommy huffed pretending to be offended.  
\- Help me? –  
\- Well, to be precise, I’m here to stop you from ruin your and Laurel’s lives. –  
The sentence hung in the air for a while. Tommy was clearly waiting for Oliver to ask him what he meant and Oliver just wanted Tommy to stop with poignant paused and get to the point.  
-Okay. How am I ruining mine and Laurel’s lives? –  
\- Well, honestly, you’re not doing it on your own, she’s definitely helping you. You’re both so stubborn and when you set you mind on something it doesn’t matter how many signs you have you just ignore them and keep going. And that’s why I came. –  
Oliver sighed. Tommy had always had the ability of talking in circles without really saying anything.  
-Tommy! – he said exasperated. – Please get to the point. –  
\- The point is: Felicity is not right for you, Ollie, you know this. Half of the time she gets on your nerves and the other half she just judges you and tries to change you into what she thinks you should be. She doesn’t love you, Ollie. She loved the idea she has of you. And frankly that idea has very little in common with who you really are. –  
\- You’re wrong. Felicity… -  
\- Oliver you left her at a restaurant alone to rush to Laurel’s side. You haven’t thought about her a single time during the day except just now when you thought it could be her here to comfort you. The mere thought of her being here annoyed you, you don’t want her here. You can only think about Laurel, ever since she got hurt. So what does this say? You love her… -  
\- Tommy I love her like a sister, you know this. I’m in love with Felicity… - Oliver said. The words sounded hollow to his own hears, but he knew Felicity was the right one for him.  
\- See? – Tommy said throwing his hands in the air - Stubborn. Well it doesn’t really matter. Someone else will visit you in the next few days. Then hopefully you’ll see reason. –  
Then he stood up.  
-See you Ollie. – he said and he disappeared.  
Oliver sat there, looking at Tommy’s empty spot, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
Maybe Tommy was right, he had always known Oliver better than he knew himself, maybe Laurel was… but no. This chat was probably only the result of his guilt for not being there to protect her.  
He stood up and went to change. If the lunatic who had shot Laurel decided to finish the job he had to be there for her. He couldn’t leave her alone at the hospital, hurt and unprotected.


	2. Proud father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first spirit goes to Oliver showing him a memory of a Christmas past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised this chapter but I'm not sure I used the verb tenses in the right way

" Ollie? Ollie you need to wake up"  
At the sound of Laurel’s voice Oliver slowly blinked his eyes open. He was in Laurel’s room at the hospital still in his Green Arrow costume. He had fallen asleep with his head on her bed, still holding her hand.Now Laurel was gently shaking him awake with her free hand.  
“Laurel? You’re awake!” he said getting up and going to hug her. He held her close, his nose buried in her hair and Laurel returned the hug.  
The feeling of her arms around him and her breath in the crook of his neck was like coming home after a long exile.  
"What are you doing here, Ollie? " she asked.  
" I needed to know that you were safe. Protected in case the guy who shot you decided to come and finish the job. And I needed to know that you were alive. I needed to be here when you woke up. After last time.. I always worry. " he said pulling away from the hug and surprising himself with the honestly of his words and the deepness of his feelings for her. He knew that he cared about her, he knew that she was one of the most important people in his life, he just never realized how deep those feelings still run.  
She looked at him with a weird expression in her eyes but then smiled.  
" I’m fine. I’m safe. But you need to go before a nurse or a doctor see you. "  
He nodded, kissed her forehead and slipped out of the window.

He was in the lair when the first someone Tommy had told him about showed up.He was training when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. He looked up and saw his dad sitting at the table and looking at him love and pride.  
" Dad? " he said taking a couple of unsure steps forward, scared that he would disappear if he got too close.  
" Hi Oliver " his father said. " I’m so proud of you, son. "  
Oliver blinked to clear his eyes from the tears that were pooling there. He never thought he would ever see his father again, but now here he was telling him that he was proud of him.  
Oliver had always wanted to make his father proud. When he was alive Oliver had been a stupid irresponsible party boy, he was young and never really thought that he might not have time to change, to grow up and to show his father what he was really worth. But then the Queen’s Gambit had happened and his father had died in front of him and Oliver had been left with no other way to make him proud than to fight his battle against the corruption in the city.  
" Are you? " he asked unsure.  
" I am. " his father confirmed and Oliver nodded with a smile.  
" Now." his father added standing up. " I hear you have a new girlfriend. "  
" Felicity is my fiancée. We’re trying to make it work. " Oliver confirmed and his father shook his head a little.  
" And how’s Laurel? "  
" She’s in the hospital. She just got shot. But she’s fine now. "  
" That girl has always been one of the strongest people I know. "  
" She is." Oliver confirmed. " But what are you doing here? "  
His father looked confused for a moment.  
" Didn’t Tommy tell you? We sent him specifically to tell you… "  
" He said something about not letting me ruin my life, and something about Laurel. "  
" Well that’s exactly what we want to do. Stop you from ruining your life. Now come with me. " Robert said putting a hand on Oliver’s arm.  
Oliver’s world started spinning and when it stopped his father and him were standing in a corner of the Manor, watching a younger version of Oliver and Laurel talking on the couch. He was watching Laurel’s and his first Christmas together.  
" Dad? "  
" Shhh. " his father said motioning to the scene in front of them. " Shut up and watch. "

_Oliver was sitting on the couch with Laurel. She was wearing a festive sweater with snowflakes and reindeers on it and a Santa’s hat and had made him put on one too. When Laurel had arrived earlier that afternoon excitedly showing him the hat he had firmly refused to wear it, stating that he would feel ridiculous and that Santa's hat weren't for him.  
_ _" It’s Christmas Ollie! Come on! We'll match " she had said pointing at her own hand with a bright smile.  
_ _And he had never been able to say not to Laurel when she looked at him like that, all enthusiasm and happiness and love, so he had sighed and put it on, pretending to annoyed.  
_ _Oliver trusted that Laurel was able to look past the imagine that he projected for the world to see and that she knew that she secretly loved silly Christmas clothes and had fun wearing them and she wouldn't be upset by his fake annoyance.  
_ _And was right cause she had ignored his sigh and had dragged him on a walk through the Manor’s garden. When Thea had seen them she had said:  
_ _" Oh you're so cute together. The hat suits you, Ollie "  
_ _And from the tone in her voice Oliver knew that she would probably mock him endlessly, but he didn't really care cause he was with Laurel and she was happy and making her happy was worth being the target of Thea's jabs.  
_ _When they had gotten back inside Laurel had insisted that they’d exchange gifts. That night there would be the annual Queen Christmas party and then they probably wouldn't be able to see each other until after the holidays, cause Oliver would leave for a vacation with his family.  
_ _So Oliver had given her the simple silver bracelet with a little gingerbread man charm He had seen it in the window of a little jewelry in the city and it had immediately made him think about her and her love for Christmas. So he had bought it.  
_ _Laurel had looked at it with a wide, brilliant smiled and Oliver had fastened it around her wrist and then he had kissed her.  
_ _" Look, it's perfect. " he had said after they parted looking at her wrist.  
_ _When Laurel hadn't said anything he had looked up and seen that she was looking embarrassed.  
_ _" Ehi, what’s wrong?" he had asked gently putting a hand under her chin and making her look at him. " Nothing. " she had said " It’s just… you're gift it's so beautiful and thoughtful my gift is so simple… compared to yours. "  
_ _Oliver knew what that simple really meant. She was ashamed cause she thought her gift was cheap. But Oliver didn’t care about how much the it had costed. He had plenty of people that would give him expensive gifts, the only thing that mattered about Laurel’s one was that it came from her and he would always cherish it cause everything that came from her was beautiful and bright and precious like her.  
_ _" It’s from you. I’m sure it’s perfect. Now come on, give it to me. " he said extending his hand.  
_ _She slowly put it in his hands.  
_ _Oliver opened it. It was a picture of him, Tommy, Laurel and Thea taken a few days back when after the first snowing they had gone out and played snowball fight. Their hair were white with snow, and so were their coats and they were smiling brightly. The frame was a simple plastic one.  
_ _" Oh Laurel it’s beautiful. " he said reaching out and hugging her tight against him. " I will always keep it. "  
_ _" Yeah? " she said looking up at him still a bit uncertain.  
_ _" Yeah. " he confirmed and kissed her again._

" I still have that picture. " Oliver said looking at his father. " It’s on my desk in my new office. It’s always been with me. "  
" I know. " his father said. Then he touched his arm and they were back in the present. " I have to go now Ollie. Think about what you saw and wait for the next visit. "  
Oliver watched as his father disappeared and then sat on the floor.  
He didn’t know what his father wanted him to think about. But memories from all the Christmases that he had spent with Laurel filled his mind. Even when they were fighting Laurel had always found a way to be there for him at Christmas. She always came at the Queen’s parties she always gave him her gift.  
He still had all of them, carefully kept in a box in the loft like the precious treasures they were.  
His phone alarm clock rang reminding him of a lunch with Felicity.  
For a second he thought about calling to reschedule it. But Felicity was his fiancée and they were trying to make things work. So he got up and left the lair.  
The warmth and the happiness that the memory had awoken stayed with him for the whole day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use a picture as Laurel's gift cause pictures are a big thing in Laurel and Oliver relationship, since you know a picture kept Oliver alive for five years...


	3. Mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after Tommy and Robert it's Moira's turn to see Oliver.

When Laurel was discharged from the hospital everyone just assumed that Oliver would be the one to take her home, after all every night after patrol Oliver had sneaked into Laurel’s room a to watch over her for the rest of the night and he stayed until morning.  
So when Laurel was wheeled out of the hospital by a nurse Oliver was standing in the sidewalk just outside ready to take her home.   
When she saw him Laurel smiled but when he reached out to help her in the car she batter his hands away and said:  
" You didn’t have to come, Ollie. I would have been perfectly fine taking a cab "  
" I would never have let you go home with a cab. It’s already bad enough that you were shot, that I wasn’t there to protect you… "  
" You know it’s not your fault, right? You can’t always be where I am to protect me. Besides I don’t need your protection, I’m the Black Canary, I can take care of myself. " she replied voice tired. They had had this argument countless of times before and every time Oliver blamed himself for not being there to protect her she felt like he still didn't trust her abilities, like he was still waiting for her to fail, like she still had to prove that she was skilled enough to be the Black Canary.  
Oliver glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.  
" I know you can. " he reassured her. He knew she could take care of herself and protect other, she had proved it time and time again during the past year. She was the best person to pick up Sara's mantle. Still this didn't change that he worried for her and to some degree he felt responsible for her choices because he had been the one to start the Vigilante business in Starling City. So he added. " But I worry. "  
" It’s okay to worry." she said then added " I worry for you too "   
Oliver wanted to say something else. He wanted to tell her that last year when Dahrk stabbed her he had felt like he couldn't breathe probably for all the time she spent at the hospital, that the thought of loosing her paralyzed him with fear and desperation, that he preferred dying than having to live in a world without her. But the words didn’t come. He couldn't tell her those things when he was trying to fix his relationship with Felicity, it wasn't fair for Laurel and it wasn't fair for Felicity. He didn't deserve Laurel, he didn't have the right to burden her with his feelings when she deserved so much better so he didn't say anything.  
The rest of the ride went in comfortable silence. When he parked Oliver jumped out of the car and rushed at the passenger side to help Laurel out. Once she was standing on the sidewalk next to her car she fished the car keys from her purse and said.  
" Thank you for the ride, Ollie… "  
But Oliver had already locked his car and was moving toward her building.  
" I’m staying with you today. Just in case you need something. "  
Laurel narrowed her eyes at him.  
" I already told you that I can take care of myself. "  
" And I already told you that I know. But I’d be too worried to concentrate. Just humor me. " he replied.  
Laurel looked at him for a moment and then sighed. The truth was that she didn't mind the company.  
" Okay, okay. Let’s go. "

A few hours later Oliver was sitting on Laurel's couch with a movie playing in the background and Laurel asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
Oliver didn’t even know what the movie was about because he had spent almost the entire time looking at Laurel to make sure that she was okay and alive and with him.  
He gently moved a lose strand of hair from her face and then raised his eyes to look out of the window.  
It was only thanks to Tommy's warnings and his father's visit that he didn't jump in surprise when he saw his mother standing by the window and looking at them with a small smile.  
As it was he only whispered.  
" Mom? "  
" Ollie. " Moira said. " How’s she? "  
His mom had always liked Laurel, she always said that Laurel had a good influence on him and that she was the only woman in the world who could handle him, the only one who could make him happy.  
" She’s still healing but she's going to be completely fine soon "  
" I’m glad." Moira said coming closer. She cupped Oliver’s cheek with a hand and said. " My beautiful boy. So close to ruin his own life. "  
Oliver was about to ask her what she mean when his world started spinning.

_When it stopped they were still in Laurel’s apartment. She was sitting on the couch alone and her phone was ringing. She glanced at the caller ID and hung up.  
_ _A few seconds later Thea appeared in the doorway.  
_ _" I'm going at Oliver's for lunch. When will your dad arrive? "  
_ _" I'm sure she'll be here soon. " Laurel answered. " Now go, have fun. Don't worry about me."  
_ _Thea looked at her for a moment.  
_ _" Are you sure? "  
_ _" Yes, I'm sure. Go now. "  
_ _Thea nodded and left. When she heard the front door close Laurel picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
_ _" Merry Christmas, Mom! Sorry, I was getting ready for lunch with Dad, I didn't hear the phone." she said, then she paused, listening to something her mother was saying " Mom, don't worry. It's the first Christmas with Roger, I get why you couldn't come. Dad will be here soon. "  
_ _Her mother and her kept talking and Oliver just stood there watching Laurel. She was wearing her pajama and she didn't have any make up and it didn't look like she was planning on leaving the house at all. He turned to his mother and asked:  
_ _" When is this? "  
_ _" Christmas morning. This year Christmas morning. "  
_ _He knew that Felicity had talked about throwing a little party for lunch at Christmas at Oliver's loft. He remembered her saying that her mother would come with Detective Lance, since their relationship was going pretty well and that they were waiting for confirmation from Thea and Roy. She hadn't mentioned Laurel, but Oliver had just assumed that if Lance was coming than Laurel would too. Apparently he was wrong. He wondered why she had told Thea and her mother that her father would come. And why Thea didn't know that Quentin would be having lunch with them at the loft? Why had Laurel lied?  
_ _" She's just been shot. " her mother said like she had read her mind.  
_ _" She doesn't feel up to spend the whole day out. And she doesn't want us to change our plans for her. " he said.  
_ _He watched as Laurel went in her room and buried herself under the covers. She switched on the TV, channel surfed for a bit until she settled on Christmas movie.  
_ _" Where are we? How come we didn't figure out she was alone? Why didn't we.... " Oliver trailed off  
_ _He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He would never leave Laurel alone for Christmas, regardless of them being together or not, she was his family, she was important for him and there was no chance in hell that he would allow her to spend Christmas alone.  
_ _" This is wrong. If Thea is at my place, then she saw Lance. So why... "  
_ _His mother didn’t let him finish. She touched his arm and the world started spinning again.  
_ _Before it went completely black he looked one last time at Laurel, alone and sad on Christmas morning._

_When the world came into focus again he was in his loft. He stood in the corner near the door with his mother watching the scene that was unfolding in front of him.  
_ _Him and Felicity were sitting on the couch and next to them there were Lance and Donna. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Oliver stood up and on the other side of the door there were Thea and Roy.  
_ _Thea walked in the room and stopped short when she saw Lance.  
_ _“Captain Lance? – she said. – Why are you here? –  
_ _“Donna asked me to come with her and I accepted. –  
_ _Thea frowned.  
_ _“And Laurel? –  
_ _“She told me her mother would come to check on her after the shooting. –  
_ _“No, she told me you would have lunch with her and to not worry. –  
_ _“Wait a minute. – Oliver said. – Does this mean that she’s alone? –  
_ _“Probably. – Thea said. – We should go and check. We can have lunch at her place… “  
_ _Oliver nodded but before anyone could move Felicity said.  
_ _“Let’s have a glass of wine first, then will go. –  
_ _Thea and Oliver hesitated for a second and then took the glassed from Felicity’s hands.  
_ _The Oliver standing with Moira watched horrified as him and Thea got caught up in Felicity’s chat and apparently forgot about Laurel._

He turned to look at his mother but before he could say something he was back in Laurel’s apartment with the TV on and her asleep in his arms. His mother was nowhere to be seen. He called out to her softly to not wake Laurel but no answer came.  
He looked down at Laurel’s peaceful face and saw in his mind how sad and lost she had looked buried under the covers of her bed watching Christmas movies alone on Christmas day.  
Guilt washed over him. He couldn’t believe that existed a version of him that would let Felicity distract him from going to Laurel once he knew she was alone on Christmas day. He couldn’t believe that there were versions of him and Thea that would allow something like that to happen.  
He was tempted to dismiss what he had just seen as a hallucination of some kind, but deep down he knew it wasn’t. Even if he and Laurel couldn't be together he would make sure that Laurel wouldn't spend Christmas alone.


	4. The future in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the next ghost? And guess what, Oliver is going to see his future!

A few days later Oliver was at home, he had just come home from a dinner date with Felicity. He had planned to go out to patrol the city, but he was tired and Thea had offered to cover for him.  
So he was on his couch reading when he felt a weight settle next to him. He looked up and Shado was sitting next to him. Looking at her Oliver felt the guilt over her death come back as strong as ever. She shouldn't be dead, she deserved so much better. She was dead because of him, because he had chosen Sara over her. He opened his mouth to apologize but Shado spoke before him.  
" I don’t want your apology, Oliver. " she said softly. " What happened happened and it’s really no one’s fault. I’m not mad at you. "  
“ I should have found a way to save you both. I’m sorry…. "  
Shado cut him off.  
“Really, Oliver. This is not why I’m here. "  
She reached out and took his hand and once again Oliver’s world started spinning.

_He was standing in the hall of what had been the Queen’s Mansion, but it looked different. It was decorated for Christmas with the worst decorations ever, they were tasteless and excessive. If his mother were her she would have an heart attack seeing her home like this. There were noises coming from the living room and Shado gently pushed him in that direction.  
_ _The room was different too and as bad as the hall. Christmas decorations covered every surface availalble, it was a huge mess of random decorations that didn't sit well with each other. Everything was just a huge mess. Thea and Roy were sitting on the couch, they looked older than the last time he saw them and there was a young girl sitting on the carpet in from of them playing with a doll.  
_ _They were talking about something Oliver couldn’t make out.  
_ _He was about to get closer to listen when he was distracted by himself and Felicity walking in followed by a boy that looked a lot like Oliver did at his age.  
_ _“Is that…? " he asked turning to Shado.  
_ _“ Your son. " she said. " Yours and Felicity’s. "  
_ _And Oliver had forgotten how much disapproval Shado was able to convey with just one word. It was safe to say that she didn’t like Felicity.  
_ _He looked back at the scene happening a few steps away from him. Future Oliver was fighting with his son. He couldn’t make out the exact words but from what he could understand it looked his son was a lot like he was at his age. Felicity looked upset and kept shooting him death glares over their son's head.  
_ _Future Oliver was cut off mid speech when someone rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Laurel walked in followed by a young girl he assumed was her daughter.  
_ _Laurel looked tired and sad and the girl with her didn’t look much better.  
_ _Thea rose to go hug her.  
_ _“Stephen couldn’t come? " she asked.  
_ _“He didn’t feel well. " she answered and her voice too sounded tired, defeated.  
_ _Oliver watched as Thea glared at Future him like he was the reason behind Laurel’s unhappiness, like it was his fault that both him and Laurel had ended up in unhappy marriages. And maybe she was right. Maybe he should just stop trying to make things work with Felicity and see if Laurel would be willing to take him back. Maybe...  
_ _The girl who Oliver assumed was Thea’s daughter and Laurel’s daughter run out of the room to go play somewhere.  
_ _Laurel sat next to Roy with a sigh and said:  
_ _“I wanted to wait till after the holydays to tell you this but… I filed for divorce. "  
_ _“ Finally! " Thea said.  
_ _“ Thea! " Future Oliver said.  
_ _“I know… “ Laurel said covering her face with her hands. " I waited too long. I hoped he would just stop drinking… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ruin Christmas for you… “  
_ _“No, you shouldn’t. " Felicity said bitterly, clearly annoyed that everyone was focused on Laurel instead than on her.  
_ _“ Shut up Felicity. Go… wherever you want. This is a family thing” Thea snapped. And Oliver had never heard talk to Felicity this way. He always assumed that his sister liked Felicity, but maybe he was wrong. Or maybe Future Thea didn't like Future Felicity because of something she had done in the years between Oliver's present and this future.  
_ _“I’m… “ Felicity started but Future Oliver said:  
_ _“Just go! "  
_ _Felicity glared at them and left.  
_ _Oliver looked at the scene. They all looked so unhappy…_

He turned to look at Shado and his world went black. When he came to he was in his loft on the couch. Shado was still there.  
“Was that the future? " he asked even if he already knew the answer.  
“A possible one, yes. " she replied. " One you’re well on your way to make true. "  
“And I marry Felicity? " he asked.  
Shado nodded.  
“And Laurel marries someone else. “  
“We don’t look happy. " Oliver stated.  
“You aren’t. " Shado confirmed. " No one is happy in that future. "  
They stayed in silence for a few seconds then Shado said kindly:  
“ Tommy, your parents and I, we all came here to stop that from coming true. You aren’t ruining only your life but Laurel’s as well. On the Island you used to talk a lot about her. You said that it was a mile past complicated, but that it was worth it. That she was worth it. Things good better between you, if you want to try something this is the right time. It's the only time. It’s not as complicated as it was back then. You’re different and you proved to her that you’re different. You’re the man that I knew you could become, the man she always saw in you… “  
“ I can’t risk hurting her again. "  
Shado sighed.  
“You’re hurting her right now too… Sometimes you really are too stubborn for your own good ” then she stood up. " Anyway I did what I came here to do. You saw your past, present and future. It’s all up to you, Oliver. Please make the right choice. "  
Then she disappeared and Oliver was left alone once again.  
He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I called Laurel's husband Stephen in "honor" of Stephen Amell.


	5. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Oliver finally sees reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late in posting. I wish I had a reason, but truthfully I was working on another story (in which the characters aren’t helping and they’re driving me insane) so this just slipped my mind. 
> 
> In this chapter Oliver is a bit harsh with Felicity. It’s the main reason for the Felicity bashing tag.  
> Anyway enjoy

That night after Shado’s ghost left Oliver couldn’t sleep. Because of the visions his parents and Shado had shown him even his stubbornness started to waver. He was genuinely convinced that he couldn’t make Laurel happy, that it didn’t matter how much he had changed, he still wasn’t the right person for her. But even if he didn't understand how it could be true Laurel had said that he was the love of her life even after everything he had done to her. And it wasn’t only the innumerable times he cheated on her when they were younger or that he cheated with her sister and almost got her killed, those were just the top of the iceberg of all the times he had hurt Laurel.   
He had done it again leaving her alone after Tommy’s death, after promising her that they would rebuilt the city together. He had let his guilt drive him away from her, he had put his needs before hers. And again when he had started dating Sara when she came back or and then when he had tried to stop Laurel from becoming Black Canary and the way he had reacted when she had resuscitated her sister. For most of their relationship she had been the one to support him and he had been the one to drag her down and yet she considered him the love of her life. And there was no doubt that she was his.  
There had been a time when he had thought that he loved Felicity, but now he knew that she was just the rebound. She was sweet and she had a crush on him, she saw him as a hero and had no idea who he was before. She was a fresh start, someone completely detached from his past. It was easy to be with her because with her there was no guilt, no past, just the present and the future.   
She had been there and it had been a convenient way to hide from his feelings for Laurel, if he was with her he couldn’t be with Laurel and if he wasn’t with Laurel he wouldn’t hurt again. She would be free to be happy with someone who really deserved her.   
The problem with his plan was that according to the visions Laurel wasn’t happy and wouldn't be. She wasn’t happy without him and he wasn’t happy without her.   
A Christmas spent alone in her apartment and a marriage with a drunk weren’t what Laurel deserved. And Oliver couldn’t guarantee that she would be better with him, he couldn’t know for sure that he could make her happy, but he knew with 100% certainty what would happen if they stayed apart.   
She was the love of his life and she said that he was the love of hers. Maybe it was time he let go of his fear of hurting her and took the second chance life had given them.

Later that day found Oliver knocking on Felicity’s apartment’s door. They were supposed to go out for dinner together, they had decided they would meet at the restaurant, but a restaurant wasn’t the right place for a breakup, so Oliver had cut a meeting short and had gone to her apartment.   
When she opened the door Felicity looked surprised to see him there, but happy. Before she could say anything Oliver said.“Felicity we need to talk. "   
She moved to the side and motioned for him to get inside. They went in the living room and Felicity sat on her couch while Oliver started pacing the room.  
Now he knew that breaking up with her was the right thing to do, but he didn’t know how to do it without hurting her more than it was necessary.   
“What do you want to tell me, Oliver? " Felicity asked after a couple of minutes of silence.   
Oliver took a deep breath before answering.“I.. I don’t think it’s working between us. " he said.   
“What do you mean? I thought we were getting along better. I though we were close to get back together. " she said.   
“ Felicity we’re trying to fix something that isn’t meant to be fixed. " he replied.   
“ I… I don’t understand. I love you.   
“No, you don’t. " Oliver said. Suddenly everything was so clear. "You never loved me. You always tried to change me, you never really accepted the person I am. ".  
“Where is this coming from? "Felicity asked.   
“ I’ve been thinking a lot about us and I just realized that you never really loved me. You fell in love with the Vigilante who tried to make the city a better place, you saw him as a hero that was fighting for a better Starling City. But back then I was a killer, I was crushed by guilt for had happened on the island and I wanted to make my father proud and to finish whatever it was that he had started. But I wasn’t a hero. I had no problems killing people to reach my goal. I didn’t care. And you always refused to see that side of me. Tommy and Laurel and maybe Diggle did. But you didn’t. You only ever loved the version of me you had built in your mind. But that person is not me. And I don’t love you, Felicity. I’m sorry. I thought I did but I don’t. “.   
“I don’t believe it. You proposed to me! Ever since we broke up you tried everything you could to get me back and now suddenly you realize that you don’t love me? "   
“Yeah. I’m sorry…. "   
“I never wanted to break up with you. I never stopped loving you. But you lied to me about having a son and you had to… But I’ve forgiven you now…. ".   
“ I don’t care, Felicity. You just said that you broke up with to make me pay for lying to you. You never even tried to understand that I had to respect his mother’s whishes if I wanted to keep seeing my son. You didn’t care about the relationship I wanted to have with my kid and no I don’t care about your forgiveness”   
“ Oliver…. "   
“ No. Felicity I don’t mean to be harsh but… I’m not in love with you. I don’t want to get back together and I don’t want to marry you. I want both of us to move on. "   
“You’ve been in love with me for the past three years, Oliver! From the moment we met! You just didn’t want to admit it. "   
With his actions in the past three years Oliver had done nothing but convince Felicity that he was madly in love with her and that her thought that she was the one, and for the most part he had believed it. Until recently he had refused to listen to the little voice in the back of his mind that told him that staying with Felicity was a mistake and had convinced himself that Felicity was his happiness. But now it could see it so clearly. How wrong he had been.   
“No. When we first met I thought you were an annoying assistant who worked at my father’s company. " he said hoping that being harsh would do the trick and Felicity would accept the reality.  
“ You came to me when you were hurt! Because you trusted me! “.   
“ I came to you because I had no choice, you were the closest one. And I involved you in my business cause I didn’t care about you in the slightest. " he said. He never meant to be this mean, but she just didn’t want to see the truth. –" Back then you annoyed the hell out of me, but you were competent and I needed your abilities to carry out my mission. Then I started to warm up to you, I started to like you and to care for you. And I convinced myself that I loved you, that what we said at the mansion to get Slade to kidnap you was the truth. That I really was in love with you. But it was always a lie. The fact that I willingly endangered you to save Laurel should have been enough to see that it was a lie. But we’ve been stubborn and blind. We both hang on to something that isn’t real. When Dahrk stabbed Laurel, when she almost died, my world stopped. I should have realized then that she is the love of my life, but I didn’t. I know it now, thought. She is the love of my life and I’m not in love with you, I love you as a friend, but that’s it. There’s nothing more."   
“Oliver, please let’s talk… “   
“I’m sorry, Felicity, I really am. But there’s nothing to talk about. It’s over. " he said and then turned to leave.   
Felicity called out to him, begging him to stop, to talk about it, screaming that she loved him and he loved her and that they were destined to be together.   
But he ignored her. Now he knew that Laurel was the only woman he had really loved, he just had to make her see how much he loved her. He just had to convince her that together they were better than apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Oliver said and thought reflect my own opinions of the show. I firmly believe that my view of things reflects what the show should have been before everyone fell in love with Felicity and we got the garbage we got


	6. Getting her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to talk with Laurel and convince her to get back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is written from Laurel's POV. It wasn't planned, the story was supposed to be all from Oliver's POV but when I wrote this chapter Laurel decided that she wanted to speak, so here we are. 
> 
> I'm a bit late today too but this time I have a reason. I'm watching a football match and I'm posting it during the break.

Ever since the shooting Laurel had never been left alone for a minute. Her father treated her like she was made of glass. He didn’t let her do anything, he always insisted to get her everything she needed. Every time he was there she felt like chocking. Thea was better. Usually she just sat with her, they chatted or watched tv and she usually let Laurel do whatever she wanted. Which wasn’t always a good idea, there were some thing that she shouldn’t do until she was completely healed and she knew it, but she was stubborn and she wanted to always be self-sufficient. And Thea let her.  
The real surprise had been Oliver.  
Ever since she had found him asleep in her hospital room the day after the shooting Oliver had been a steady presence at her side. He often came to check of her in the middle of the day. Sometimes he stayed for lunch, sometimes he brought her dinner. He always seemed to know when she was alone and he always showed up at the right moment. She was grateful when Oliver was with her, because he knew when she needed help and when she didn’t. He knew when she was being too stubborn to ask for help and when she really could handle whatever it was that she was trying to do.  
It had taken them years to get to a point where he could recognize that she wasn’t a damsel in distress that needed to be protected at all costs, where he could see that she was an independent woman that knew what she wanted and that could take care of herself. But now he respected her. Of course there were moments when his overprotective nature reared its ugly head, but mostly he treated her like an equal and respected her decisions and her opinions.  
So having Oliver there with her was great, it allowed her to heal, to lean on someone without feeling weak. He still let her argue and complain every time he helped her even if they both knew that she needed the help. But having him there was also dangerous.  
When she had told him that he was the love of her life she hadn’t lied. It didn’t matter how much he had hurt her. Oh she had hated him with all of her heart for a while. For years after the shipwreck she thought had killed him and Sara, Laurel had hated him, hated them both. Every time she thought about them fooling around behind her back she had wished that they would appear in front of her so she could kill them. But then Oliver had come back. And he was so different from the boy she remembered. He was harder and rougher, but also more aware of himself and who he could be. When she had found out that he was the Hood it had been a huge surprise, but thinking about it later it had made so much sense. She always knew that Oliver could make a difference in the world, and sure he had taken a rather bloody route but after Tommy’s death he had cut back on the killings. The Hood, the Arrow, the Green Arrow… they were all different sides of Oliver. The killer, the reluctant hero and the real hero who fully embraced his role. Those were all side of Oliver and she loved them all. Laurel had always known that Oliver could become the beacon of hope the Green Arrow was, she always had faith in him.  
He had made a lot of mistakes along the way, he had hurt her in the worst possible ways and he had done it more than once. But now looking at him she saw the man she always knew he could be, she saw the friend and support she always knew he could be for her. Now they truly were friends and partners and she’d never been happier.  
Which was dangerous. Because having him around in the last few days had made her remember how much she loved him, how much she longed for him to be with her again. But he was Felicity. She was the love of his life and Laurel was determined to be as supportive as she could be. It didn’t matter how much she loved him, she just wanted Oliver to be happy and if Felicity made him happy that she would be right there rooting for them. She just whished he would stop being the perfect support he was being.  
She glanced at the clock. Usually by this time he had already shown up a couple of times: bringing her coffee or lunch or just to keep her company. His absence was both a disappointment and a blessing.  
She wanted him there with her, but she needed him to stay away or the longing would end up killing her.  
And she hated being like this, she hated how weak it made her feel. But she was human and in love.

A knock at the door distracted her from her musings. She went to open it and Oliver was there. She frowned wondering why he hadn’t used his keys like he always had done.  
“Can I come in? " he asked.  
“ Yes, yes of course. " she said moving to the side and letting him in.  
Once they were in the living room he sat on the couch and gently pulled on her hand to make her sit next to him.  
“Ollie? " she said worried.  
He squeezed her hand and smiled.  
“You’re the only one who still calls me that. " he said.  
She frowned. If it bothered him, then she would stop.  
“I can stop if… “ she started but Oliver cut her off.  
“No. I like it. But why do you do it? I’m not Ollie anymore. He was a selfish asshole who cheated on you and almost got your sister killed. "  
Laurel shook her head. She really didn’t want to talk about the past again. They had cleared the air about it a long time ago and she really didn’t understand why he was bringing it up again.  
“I really don’t understand why… "  
“Please, Laurel. " he said softly.  
She sighed and then said.  
“You’ve never been only a selfish asshole. You were immature and selfish and scared of a lot of things and commitment was at the top of the list. But the Oliver you are today, the brave, respectful responsible and faithful Oliver I’m looking at right now? Ollie was this Oliver too. He was just too young and immature to see it. Ollie had always been the version of you that you are today… “  
He smiled at her then and looked at her like she hung the moon.  
“Not long ago you told me I’m the love of your life and that you think you’re not the love of mine. " he said and Laurel tired to free her hand from his grip, but he just squeezed tighter.  
She thought that they would never discuss that. She was high on painkillers and still traumatized by the near death experience, it wasn’t fair for him to bring it up.  
“Laurel you were wrong. " he said.  
“Are you saying that I don’t know my own feelings? That I don’t know that you’re… “ she started angrily, never even considering that he could be talking about his feelings.  
“No. Laurel you were wrong about me. "  
“What? I don’t… I don’t understand. "  
“You are the love of my life. "  
She blinked a few times, confused and then tried to say something but he stopped her.  
“No. Listen. I know you think that I love Felicity, I know everyone thinks that. I did too until a few days ago. But now I realize that it was all a lie. I care for her, but I was never in love with her. Laurel it’s always been you. You are the love of my life. "  
“Ollie, you proposed… “  
“I know. I thought I was in love with her. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and have a family with her. But the truth is that I lied to myself for all this time. When Slade took you I willingly put her in a dangerous situation to save you and that should have been enough for me to know that I wasn’t in love with her. And then when Dahrk stabbed you… Laurel when I saw you flatline in front of me it felt like my world was ending. If you hadn’t woken up, if you had died that day I don’t know what I would have done. And a few days ago… I was out having lunch with Felicity when I saw on the news that you had been shot and I just dropped everything and left to get to the hospital. To you. I left her alone at the restaurant and I didn’t spare a thought for her until she called me the next day. You were the only thing I could think about. You and how my world will cease to make sense if you weren’t in it. I hurt you more times that I can count. I hurt in the worst possible way. I was harsh and dismissive and didn’t support you when you decided that you wanted to become the Black Canary. I know I don’t have the right to say these things. But Laurel you are the love of my life, you are the only woman I’ve ever loved. You are the one who pulled me through all the horrors I went through after the shipwreck. You and only you. I just wanted to come back to you. And I was stupid enough to forget it, stupid enough to let myself believe that I could love someone else. But Laurel you are the one. You’ve always been the one and you will always be. I know that e could be good together, if you just give me another chance. I love you and I just want to be with you. "  
Laurel looked at him shocked. There were tears in Oliver’s eyes and there was an honesty in his voice that she had never heard. He was looking at her, the same love she had seen when they had gotten back together before Tommy’s death.  
“Ollie I … “ she started unsure on how to continue.  
She loved him with all her heart, she knew she could never love anyone as much as she loved him. He was the love of her life but he also was the only person who could hurt her so deeply. She didn’t know if she could take the chance. She wasn’t sure she could survive if they didn’t work.  
“Please Laurel. Give me another chance. I promise this time will work. " he said. " We’re in such a good place right now. We understand each other better than we ever did and respect each other We can work. Together we will be amazing. We will be happy. I promise. –  
Laurel loved him, she loved him so much that it hurt. And he looked so honest so in love.  
“Okay. " she said. " I… I love you, Ollie. I never stopped and there’s nothing I want more than to be with you. But this is the last chance thought. If we won’t work this time… I “  
Oliver cut her off with a kiss. She kissed him back framing his face in her hands while he sneaked his arms around her waist and dragged her closer to him. When they parted he rested his forehead against hers, like they had done countless of times before when they were together.  
“I promise. We will work. I love you so much and I will never let you go again. "  
“I love you too. " she said kissing him again.

Somewhere, sometimes somehow the future shifted. The Laurel alone in her apartment at Christmas faded away in a limbo of missed chances and never came true. The unhappy Oliver and Laurel of the future wavered out of existence, disappearing into nothing.   
In another plane of existence Tommy, Shado, Moira and Robert nodded to each other. Now everything was on the right track. Their job was done.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short epilogue set seven years in the future.   
> I wish you all and your families a very happy Christmas and an amazing 2021.

7 years in the future.

Laurel and Oliver were back in the Queen’s Mansion. It had taken them a while but they had managed to buy it back. There was no other place they could imagine as a home for them and their family.  
For the first time in many years they would hold another Queen Christmas party.  
When he looked around the hall and the living room Oliver knew that his mother would be proud of the decorations, she would love how the house looked.  
Right now him and Laurel were decorating the Christmas tree together. Laurel was climbing on chair to put the star on the top when Oliver wound his arms around her waist and lifted her down from it and put her on the ground.  
“Laurel! You can’t do this now, you have to be careful!” he said, keeping his arms around her waist.  
She turned in his arms and leaned in to kiss him.  
“I’m pregnant, Oliver. I won’t die if I hang a star on the tree”  
Oliver smiled resting her forehead against her.  
“I know I just worry. "  
She was about to answer when a voice cut through the air.  
“I knew you two could make it. –  
The both turned to look at where the voice came from and they saw Tommy leaning in the doorway. He was looking around the room.  
“This place is a lot different from what I remember, but it still is kind of the same. " he said.  
"Tommy?” Laurel said. “What… how…? ”  
“I’m just here to tell you something. I told you so!! I knew you were going to be happy together and now you are and I’m so happy for you guys! You went so close to not have this. But you do, you’re here. " he said smiling. " And you’re pregnant. "  
" Yeah. It’s a boy… “ Laurel said.  
“Oh.” Tommy said delighted. " Oh a little Tommy”  
“ We’re not going to name out child after you!” Oliver said.  
“Sure you are. " Tommy replied with a smile.  
“Sure we are. " Laurel confirmed.  
Tommy laughed at Oliver’s expression. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
“And that’s my cue. Have a Merry Christmas guy. I love you."  
“ We love you too. " they said before he disappeared.  
Then they went to open the door to great all their friends.  
Thea and Roy were there with their daughter, the only thing from the future Oliver had seen that came true, and then Nyssa and Sara, Iris and Barry, Caitlin and Ronnie. All their family was here.  
A few months after they got back together Oliver had told Laurel what really had pushed him to beg her for another chance. And now looking around the room, living a future so different from the one he had seen, surrounded by his family Oliver had never been more grateful for what his parents and Shado had shown him.  
He had never been happier than he was now with Laurel in his arms and a baby on the way.


End file.
